


隐藏游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: ooc allten 卡疼
Relationships: luten - Relationship





	隐藏游戏

凌晨的夜比傍晚的时候还要亮，街上五颜六色的灯牌映在地面不平的水洼里，和所有城市一样，喧嚣繁华。

李永钦靠在座位上假寐，看上去还平和的模样实际身上到处都难受得要死。人虽然昏昏沉沉的，但是肠道里残留的蛋白质加上交替的冷热空气都没能成为他生病的原因。

只记得浴室里热得要命，后来被徐英浩从浴缸里拎出来才发现根本没有一个关节使得上力气，整个人支离破碎地任人摆布，应该徐英浩给自己喂了水，再然后就没什么印象了。

舟车劳顿的疲惫席卷了他一身，直到车开到宿舍才又醒了过来。

其间黄旭熙撺着手机，看着李永钦仍然没有回复自己的界面，今天就去宿舍等他吧，他这样想。然后安慰自己，他行程那么忙，而且反正本来也不是一定要回的话。

李永钦果然按时回来了，和计划好的那样。

如果说人和人之间的关系是在相互的不断亏欠中建立起来的话，李永钦至少欠他一次口/交，或者最差怎么也得给他一个拥抱，而不是像现在头也不抬的倒进被子里看都不看他一眼。

“你回来了。”还是黄旭熙首先打破沉默宣告自己的存在。李永钦这才抬头看到他，然后对他笑了一笑招手让他过去。

当然就算不招手，黄旭熙也会过去。

李永钦被扶着坐起来，黄旭熙分开他的腿，挤进他身前，从他的耳根开始吮吸，然后到嘴唇，也不知是不是因为有段日子没见了，连个亲吻都带着珍重。

粗重的呼吸打在他的唇畔，严丝合缝地不放过正侵略着的每一片领地，男人的气息包围了李永钦所有的感官，连下腹也隐隐发热。

黄旭熙手穿过李永钦腋下把他抱起来骑在自己身上，李永钦把头埋在他肩上，撒娇一般蹭着，像求欢的猫，让黄旭熙不由地抚住他的后颈好让他贴的更近，然后另一只手慢慢下移。

“旭熙不是一直想让我用嘴吗？”他突然出声道，如果用后面的话，很容易被发觉什么，而他并不想让黄旭熙知道这期间有发生什么。

当嘴唇碰到那粗硬物体的时候李永钦才开始迟来的后悔，但也只得继续下去。

柔软的嘴唇包裹着茎身，嘴唇的主人衣衫随意地挂在身上，光裸的臀部高高翘起，汗水浸润了发根，脸颊上还带着红晕。

黄旭熙满意地欣赏着眼前的美景，比起口/交本身，身前的人是李永钦这件事更让黄旭熙感到满足。于是他抓住李永钦的一只手腕，再按住后脑不管不顾地冲撞起来。

黄旭熙手上施力，每一次都渴望靠他的唇舌再近些。李永钦试图用另一只手推拒，但却因为力量差距太悬殊而只能握紧拳头抵在对方的小腹上，起不了一点作用。

李永钦无力承受，呜咽声从喉间发出，顺着唾液流到嘴角，最后落在床单上形成一滴深色的水渍。


End file.
